fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
LABO Cardboard Man: Adventures On Club Penguin Island
|image= |descr=Official box art |developer=Nintendo |publisher=Nintendo |series=Nintendo Labo |released=April 1st, 2018 |genre=3D Platformer |color1=orange;color:#fff;font-family:inherit;font-size:inherit |color2=#ffc37a;color:white |color3=#ffd39e;color:black}} LABO Cardboard Man: Adventures on Club Penguin Island, also known as LCMAOCPI, is a 3D platformer game developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. It was released on April 1st, 2018. It was praised by many people, including Cardboard Man himself. The game comes with a Nintendo Labo set that can fold into a Cardboard Man amiibo, which can be used in-game to unlock an exclusive costume. Reviews Description The Cardboard Man is tired of dealing with your crap. Yes. YOU. YOUR CRAP. You make him trip and fall, so now Cardboard Man is taking a vacation. But then he trips on his ship and sinks it. His unconscious, cardboard body now floats toward Club Penguin Island, and into Disney's territory. Now you must lead Cardboard Man on a brave journey to get back to his owner's LABO set before his owner sees him missing. But with angry penguins (led by Emperor Mickey) fighting you along the way, it will be a challenging task to escape. Characters Story Cardboard Man is seen being controlled by a person with a Switch. They try to move him, but he trips and falls over. We hear the person laugh and then put the Switch down and walk away. Cardboard Man gets up. We see him pack his tiny bags and jump out a window in the house, which is conveniently open. Cardboard Man walks into the middle of the street. A car is coming his way. Cardboard Man times a perfect jump, landing on the car without a sound. The car eventually arrives at a dock. Cardboard Man runs and sneaks onto an empty boat and manages to turn it on autopilot. It goes forward, while its owner desperately tries to get the boat back. The owner gives up after falling into the water. Eventually, another boat arrives near Cardboard Man's boat. It's the owner of the boat Cardboard Man is in, seeking revenge. He tries to grab Cardboard Man, but he runs and then trips. It creates a crack in Cardboard Man's boat. It starts sinking, faster before the owner can even do anything. He curses and turns around. A few hours later, we see Cardboard Man's unconscious body float in the water towards a beach. On the beach, we see penguins chatting with emojis and dancing around. Cardboard Man wakes up and climbs onto the sand, before falling unconscious again. Cardboard Man wakes up at night. He is now perfectly dry. He walks and bumps into a penguin named Shorty Boi. Cardboard Man tells Shorty Boi about how he got here. Emperor Mickey spies on their conversation, realizing that Cardboard Man is part of Nintendo, and thus is an illegal foreigner. Emperor Mickey sends down penguins with clubs to take out Cardboard Man. He fights them off while Shorty Boi runs away in fear. Cardboard Man runs off to Island Central, encountering the first boss of the game: Cadence. Cadence challenges Cardboard Man to a dance-off. Cardboard Man must continuously keep dancing and dabbing until Cadence eventually gets tired. After that, the second phase of the boss fight is initiated. Cadence runs to her DJ stand and starts creating terrible music and note projectiles. Cardboard Man manages to avoid all the notes and trips near Cadence, falling down and flattening her. To be continued... Controls Cardboard Man * : Move around * : Look around * : Open up a map of Club Penguin Island. You can only look at it. * : Trip and fall, crushing enemies in your way. Cardboard Man eventually gets up after a while. Note that Cardboard Man is vulnerable to attack when fallen. * : Jump * : Crouch. Cardboard Man can still slap people and move, but his move speed is decreased while crouched. He also cannot trip and fall while crouched. * : Cardboard Slap (right). This is Cardboard Man's main attack. Whenever he needs to beat up some penguins, he'll slap them and give em' cardboard papercuts. * : Cardboard Slap (left). This is Cardboard Man's main attack. Whenever he needs to beat up some penguins, he'll slap them and give em' cardboard papercuts. * : Open menu * : Open menu Shorty Boi * : Move around * : Look around * : Open up a map of Club Penguin Island. You can only look at it. * : Pizza Toss. Shorty Boi throws a slice of hot pizza at his enemies. * : Jump * : Crouch. Shorty Boi can still slap people, move, and throw pizza, but his move speed is decreased while crouched. * : Flipper Slap (right). This is Shorty Boi's main attack. Whenever he needs to beat up some penguins, he'll slap them. * : Flipper Slap (left). This is Shorty Boi's main attack. Whenever he needs to beat up some penguins, he'll slap them. * : Open menu * : Open menu Category:The Dumber Dogshit Contest